Yume ka?
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Aomine 'bermain' dengan 2 Kise-nya. /Yaoi, AoKise/PWP, SMUT, Threesome, Oneshoot!/fic untuk merayakan AoKise day!/R&R?/cover (c) owner


**Yume ka?**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, Semi-AU, PWP, Smut, Typo(s), Threesome, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

* * *

**Attention!**

Fic ini mengandung adegan dewasa gay yang tak diperuntukkan untuk Homophobia, anti gay, manusia straight, anak alim, dan anak-anak dibawah umur yang belum kuat iman.  
Tapi jika Anda kuat, ngebet mau baca buatan dari author ero ini. Silahkan!

* * *

.

.

Ini surga..

Aomine menikmati hisapin Kise dipenisnya. Ia membuka-tutup matanya, menikmati betapa sensasi miliknya yang dimanja Kise. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa lagi melihat bagaimana kekasihnya itu memanjakan dirinya.

Kise menggenggam junior milik Aomine. Membawa benda besar yang berurat itu kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia menjilat kepala junior milik Aomine, menjilat lubang kecil disana yang lalu ia hisap. Setelah itu Kise memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk melahap benda besar nan panjang itu hingga masuk kekerongkongannya. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak.

Puas melahapnya, Kise mengeluarkan milik Aomine dan menjilat batang besar itu. Lidahnya menjilat dari atas kepala junior Aomine lalu turun, merasakan urat-urat yang berdenyut dilidahnya. Sambil menjilat, Kise memainkan bola kembar yang tergantung dibawah.

Desahan, erangan, geraman, sudah terdengar diruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar Aomine sendiri. Aomine tidak tau darimana awalnya sampai-sampai pacarnya yang hiperaktif ini bisa sampai begitu menggoda seperti ini.

Aomine menahan kepala Kise. Ia mencubit dagu sang kekasih dan membawanya naik. Langsung saja Aomine meraup bibir yang telah bercampur dengan precumnya tersebut.

Tangan Aomine yang tadinya berada dipinggir kasur kini berada dipinggang Kise. Membawa sang kekasih untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dengan juniornya yang bergesekan dengan milik Kise yang masih tertutup dengan celana training Kaijonya.

Mereka terus berciuman. Menghisap bibir masing-masing, mengeksplor mulut lawannya hingga akhirnya Kise yang kalah dalam pertarungan lidah terpaksa membiarkan Aomine mencicipi segala yang ada didalam mulutnya. Membuat saliva-saliva meluncur turun dari mulut Kise.

Mereka butuh bernafas. Karna itulah Aomine melepaskan cumbuannya pada mulut manis Kise dan membiarkan si pirang menghirup oksigen dengan tenang.

Sembari membiarkan Kise bernafas, tangan Aomine yang tadinya dipinggang kini bergerak kedepan dan menyentuh celana training Kise. Namun sebelum tangan itu masuk kedalam, tangan Kise menahannya.

"Hahh.. Biar aku saja.." ujar Kise.

Kise berdiri, ia menatap Aomine yang tampak tak suka dengan ucapannya. Walau begitu, Kise cepat-cepat membuat Aomine kembali fokus pada dirinya dan kembali bernafsu padanya.

Kise menarik turun celana trainingnya juga celana dalamnya. Benda yang tadi bersembunyi, kini menyembul keluar. Beda itu cukup besar. Tapi milik Aomine lebih besar darinya. Dan saat mata itu menatap junior Aomine yang tampak makin menegang―Kise menyeringai.

Ia mendorong Aomine hingga sang ace Touou itu terbaring diranjangnya. Ia lalu naik keatas tubuh Aomine, menduduki perut Aomine dengan bokongnya yang menggoda penis Aomine.

Kise menggoyangkan bokongnya, membuat belahan pantat yang menjipit milik Aomine bergesekan. Kedua tangan Kise bertumpu pada dada Aomine yang berbalut kaos oblong hitam. Ia mendekat, menciumi dagu Aomine. Merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang siap tumbuh. Lalu ia naik kebibir Aomine, menggigit bibir bagian bawah sang pemuda tan dengan gigitan kecil lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Aomine. Dan saat ia menggoda lidah sang kekasih untuk kembali berperang―saat itulah Aomine kehabisan kesabarannya.

Lidah Kise ditarik kedalam mulut Aomine dan hisap kuat. Sedangkan dibawah sana, kedua tangan Aomine menggenggam bokong Kise dengan dua jari tengahnya yang menyorong masuk dan memperlebar lubang kecil yang sudah sering ia masuki ini. Dan dengan dibantu kedua jari tengahnya, Aomine menghentakkan miliknya masuk begitu saja.

"AHH!" Kise menjerit. Ia menutup matanya dan segera menarik lidahnya masuk. Ia menggeram, sakit yang dikarenakan hentakan Aomine pada bokongnya. Sampai-sampai setetes air mata lolos dari madu emasnya.

"Gomen.." ujar Aomine. Walau begitu, ia bukannya merasa bersalah. Malah ia menyeringai senang melihat wajah kemerahan kekasihnya yang tampak kesakitan.

"A―Ahominecchi!" jerit Kise kesakitan saat Aomine memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam.

Tangan yang tadi membuka jalan kini memegang kedua pinggang Kise. Sedangkan miliknya terus ia hentak-hentakan hingga badan Kise yang berada diatasnya terlonjak-onjak.

"Call my name, Ryouta.." Aomine berbisik seduktif ditelinga Kise. Membuat desahan yang ditahan Kise meluncur keluar.

"Da―Daiki.. Ahn!" Kise masih terlonjak-onjak karna hentakan Aomine. Ia menekan dada Aomine. Meminta Aomine berhenti. "Bi―Biar aku saja-ssu!" dan setelah itu ia menggerakan dirinya sendiri.

Kise menaikan bokongnya, ia menatap kebelakang, melihat bagaimana penis milik Aomine perlahan keluar. Ia lalu menghadap kewajah Aomine, dengan seringai yang ia paksakan―ia menghentakan bokongnya hingga junior Aomine masuk dan langsung mengenai prostatnya.

Sebelah tangan Kise bertumpu pada dada Aomine sedangkan sebelah tangan lagi memegang penis Aomine agar penis itu tetap masuk dengan jalur yang sama. Agar prostatnya kembali berbenturan dengan milik Aomine.

Melihat seringai yang meremehkannya sejak tadi―Aomine terpancing. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya menahan tubuhnya dan sebelah lagi memeluk pinggang Kise. Ia menaikan atasan Kaijo milik Kise lalu meraup puting Kise. Menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya sambil terus menghentakan miliknya yang berlawanan dengan gerakan Kise. Membuat dua orang yang sedang dalam gelora panas itu siap meledak.

"Da―Daiki!" racau Kise. Ia yang mulai kelelahan dan akan mencapai klimaks tak kuat lagi menungangi Aomine.

Melihat kekasihnya yang mulai kelelahan, Aomine membaringkan Kise keranjangnya. Ia menaikan kedua kaki jenjang Kise kebahunya yang lalu ia dengan leluasa menghentak-hentakan miliknya cukup kasar. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Kise menjerit, mendesah, mengerang, menggeram, bahkan ia berteriak tanpa suara karna apa yang dilakukan Aomine pada lubang surganya. Ia terdorong maju, karna hentakan Aomine. Juga precumnya yang sejak tadi keluar membasahi dadanya, bahkan bokongnya naik karna ulah Aomine.

Tangan Kise menggapai leher Aomine, membawa sang pemuda tan yang hebat dalam segala hal ini dalam ciuman panas dan basah. Saliva-saliva yang entah milik siapa keluar dan mengalir keranjang milik Aomine.

"Da―DAIKI!" Kise klimaks, spermanya membasahi perut, dada, dan bahkan mengenai wajahnya. Ia pun tergeletak lemas diatas ranjang sang ace Touou.

Walau begitu, permainan ini belum selesai.

Aomine masih bergerak, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi. Membuat Kise diambang-ambang pasca klimaksnya. Dan setelah beberapa hentakan yang direspon oleh desahan lemas Kise―akhirnya Aomine mencapai klimaksnya.

Kise merasakan sperma milik Aomine mengalir masuk didalam rectrumnya. Hangat dan basah.

Aomine menarik nafasnya, ia menumpukan kedua tangan dan kakinya keranjang agar tidak menimpa Kise. Miliknya masih berada disana. Dan masih keras. Tapi ia tak bisa memaksakan Kise.

Kise melirik wajah Aomine yang dipenuhi peluh. Ia bisa merasakan milik kekasihnya yang masih mengeras. Kise ingin membantu Aomine mengeluarkannya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia begitu lelah. Atau.. Aomine yang terlalu kuat hari ini?

Aomine menatap kebawah, menatap wajah Kise yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Manik biru lautnya bertemu dengan manik madu milik Kise. Mengirimkan isyarat kalau ia masih ingin. Tapi Kise menggeleng dan menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Aomine menghela nafas, ia segera menarik miliknya keluar tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Aomine terpaksa membeku dan membiarkan miliknya yang masih mengeras itu berada dipangkal rectrum Kise.

"Dai-chan~" suara khas manja milik Kise terdengar tepat ditelinga Aomine.

Aomine menoleh kebelakang, menatap sosok Kise dengan seragam Touounya yang bernomor 5. Ia mengerjap, lalu menoleh keatas ranjang dimana Kise yang baru saja ia masuki menatap nanar pada Kise yang mengenakan baju Touou itu.

Aomine menatap dua Kise dihadapannya, ia lalu terbatah dan menunjukkan Kise yang kini menyeringai kecil sambil menggerakan badannya kekanan-kekiri, menggoyang-goyangkan seragam Touou yang kebesaran ditubuhnya―lalu melirik Kise yang tergeletak diranjang.

"Ka―Kau! Siapa kau?!" tuntut Aomine pada Kise yang menggunakan seragamnya.

"Mmn? Aku malaikat~ yang akan.." ia maju mendekati Aomine. Tangannya menggenggam milik Aomine yang masih berada didalam tubuh Kise. Kise dalam balutan Touou ini menarik milik Aomine, ia menggenggamnya erat lalu mendekati telinga Aomine. "―membuat benda ini lemas kelelahan-ssu.." bisiknya.

Kise dalam balutan Kaijo melotot, saat Kise Touou yang seenaknya menggenggam properti miliknya. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya pasca klimaks masih kelelahan. Bahkan untuk bergerak ia merasa sangat berat.

Aomine terduduk diranjang, Kise dihadapannya naik keatas pangkuannya dan menggesekkan miliknya yang berbalut celana dengan milik Aomine yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

"Ne.. Apa kau membutuhkan ku, Dai-chan?" bisik Kise lagi. "Aku lihat Kise-mu yang itu tak bisa melepaskan hasratmu yang masih tersisa ini.." ia mengelus milik batang milik Aomine lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Aku bisa membantumu.. Kalau kau mau-ssu.."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine membawa Kise dan membantingnya keranjang. Ciuman penuh nafsupun mendarat dibibir Kise Touou itu.

Kise Kaijo melotot tak percaya. Daiki-nya dengan berani mencumbu orang dihadapannya. Walau orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri―tapi dalam balutan Touou―tetap saja ia tidak terima.

"Ahh~" Kise mendesah menggoda, lidahnya masih terulur diudara saat Aomine melepskan ciumanannya. Mata emas madunya bertatapan dengan Kise yang ada disebelahnya, ia menyeringai. Kise bangkit, ia lalu memeluk leher Aomine dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Aomine.

"Kise!" Aomine menjerit kaget, saat kedua tangan Kise menggenggam kuat miliknya dan dikocok kasar.

"Call me Ryouta, Dai-chan~" bisik Kise. Ia menjilat telinga Aomine sambil tangannya terus mengocok benda besar tersebut.

Aomine menelan ludahnya. Kise yang ini lebih agresif dari pada Kise yang kini memalingkan pandangan darinya. Dengan egonya yang tak mau didominasi―walaupun itu adalah bottomnya―Aomine kembali membalikkan keadaan.

Kise didorong Aomine. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuh Kise hingga bokong sang mantan small forward teikou ini dengan mudah bisa ia remas-remas. Aomine menjilat leher bagian belakang Kise, ia lalu menarik wajah Kise untuk menoleh kebelakang dan ia pun kembali menciumnya. Setelah itu Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan naik ketelinga Kise yang bertindik cincin biru pemberiannya. Ia jilat benda itu lalu naik mengikuti bentuk telinga Kise dan ia pun menjilat lubang telinga milik si pirang. Kise pun menggelinjang nikmat. Perlakuan Aomine pada telinganya membuat ia bergoyang hingga bokongnya tak sengaja terdorong mundur dan menjepit milik junior Aomine.

"Ahn!" ia mendesah, merasakan panas yang bisa ia rasakan dibokongnya.

"Ho.." bisik Aomine. "Kau lebih agresif dan lebih berani, hn?" ia menusuk-nusuk miliknya dilubang Kise yang berbalut celana training Touou itu. "Bahkan kau lebih sensitive dari Ryouta ku yang satu itu." Bisiknya, sambil manik biru itu melirik Kise yang menatapnya tajam.

Aomine meremas bokong Kise, hingga Kise mendesah kencang. Membuat Kise yang terbaring kelelahan disampingnya membuang muka. Tak ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang begitu memalukan seperti itu.

Tangan Aomine yang tadi dibokong Kise bergerak naik. Ia menyikap atasan Touounya lalu memasukkan tangan tan miliknya kedalam kaos tersebut. Mengelus kulit halus milik sang model dan mengelus perut rata yang ototnya mulai terbentuk itu. Kedua tangan Aomine naik keatas. Mengelus dua puting yang menegang tersebut dan melintir hingga Kise mendesah kencang kembali.

"Da―DAI-CHAN!"

Kise klimaks. Aomine memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana miliknya yang dipakai Kise dan iapun menggenggam milik Kise. Mengambil cairan itu dan membawanya kedada Kise lalu diratakan disana.

Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya keranjang Aomine. Elusan dengan sperma miliknya bisa ia rasakan sedang dioleskan didadanya. Aomine menyikap atasan Touounya dan langsung meluncurkan lidahnya kedada Kise yang berbalut spermanya sendiri.

"Mmnnh.." ia mengerang nikmat, lidah Aomine begitu nakal didadanya.

Puting yang mencuat, menantang Aomine. Ace Touou tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat puting yang berbalur sperma milik kekasihnya. Ia menjilat, lalu menghisap dan menggesekkannya diantara gigi. Desahan Kise begitu menaikkan libido sang pemuda tan.

Aomine menarik celana Touounya dari tubuh Kise dan melemparnya sembarang. Ia lalu membuka selangkangan Kise dan mengangkat kedua kakinya dibahu Aomine. Tanpa penetrasi, Aomine tiba-tiba langsung saja menghentakkan miliknya masuk rectrum Kise hingga si pirang menjerit kesakitan.

Menenangkan kekasihnya, Aomine menunduk dan mencium bibir Kise. Lidah dan lidah saling melilit, Kise menghisap semua liur Aomine dan menelannya begitu kehausan.

"Da―Dai-chan.." desahnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Aomine.

Aomine bergerak, ia memajuk-mundurkan miliknya pelan. Untuk membuat Kise tebiasa dengannya dahulu sebelum ia bergerak cepat.

Kise menggenggam kaos oblong Aomine, rasa sakit dan panas didalam tubuhnya membuat otaknya mendadak blank. "Da―Dai-chan!" erangnya sakit.

Aomine menggeram, Kise menggenggamnya erat hingga ia bisa merasakan miliknya bagai akan meledak. Menaruh satu kaki Kise keranjang dan sebelahnya ia angkat―Aomine bisa melihat dengan jelas miliknya yang memasuki Kise. Merasakan renggangan dari Kise karna ia melakukan gaya tersebut―Aomine melaksanakan aksinya.

"Hnn..AH! AH! Da―Daichannnh!" Kise menggenggam pundak Aomine, mencakarnya karna tubuhnya begitu panas.

Rectrum Kise masih menggenggamnya erat, hanya saja kali ini ia bisa bergerak agak lancar. Mengeluar-masukkan miliknya, Aomine sejenak melirik Kise Kaijonya yang masih membuang muka. Tangan Aomine terjulur, dan menarik tangan Kise Kaijo nya tiba-tiba.

"Da―Daiki!" seru Kise Kaijo kaget saat Aomine menariknya dan membawa ia keatas tubuh Kise Touou.

Duduk dihadapan Aomine diatas dada Kise Touou―Kise Kaijo mendadak merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Ryouta.." ujarnya, ia memajukan tubuhnya sambil memegang kedua kaki Kise Touou hingga bokongnya terangkat. "Angkat bajumu." Perintah Aomine, Kise Kaijo hanya bisa menurut.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kise Kaijo menaikan atasannya hingga kedada. Aomine langsung meraup putimg Kise yang mengeras.

"AHN!" Kise Kaijo menunduk, merasakan nyeri juga panas didadanya.

Kise Touou mendesah-desah, bahkan salivanya sampai-sampai keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang membengkak. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kise Kaijo yang juga mendesah karna putingnya dipermainkan Aomine. Tak sengaja, tubuh Kise Kaijo terdorong mundur hingga bokong Kise Kaijo kini tepat dihadapan Kise Touou. Ia bisa melihat pintu surga milik Kise Kaijo yang memerah dan mengeluarkan sisa cairan Aomine―berkedip padanya.

Jahil, Kise Touou dengan seringainya memegang pipi bokong Kise Kaijo dan membukanya berlawanan.

"Hahhnn!"

"Heh.. Dai-chan.. lihat milik Kise-mu satu ini. Dia berkedip padaku, sepertinya kelaparan dengan milikmu lagi.." ia menyeringai. Aomine menghentakkan miliknya kuat, merespon kata-katanya. "AH! Da―Dai-chan!"

"Uruse.." Aomine menjilat leher jenjang Kise Kaijo, ia lalu membuat tanda kepemilikannya disana. "Kerjakan yang kau bisa, Ryouta."

Kise Touou mendengus, ia yang geram dengan kedipan rectrum Kise Kaijo―tiba-tiba menusukkan jari tengahnya kesana.

"Nnnnhh... AHN!" Kise Kaijo menunduk dalam, ia begitu gila dengan dua serangan sekaligus.

"Bagus, Ryouta." Puji Aomine, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kise Kaijo―mengajak lidah itu bermain. Menurut, Kise Kajio menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung dililit oleh Aomine.

"Mnnhh.."

Kise Touou menyeringai lebar, ia mendapat mainan baru. Mengeluar-masukkan jari tengahnya kedalam rectrum Kise Kaijo dan merasakan denyutan didalamnya―ia memutuskan memasukkan satu jari tengahnya lagi dan bermain keluar-masuk disana.

Kise Kaijo menggeleng, mengakibatkan lidahnya yang tengah dililit Aomine―terlepas. Kepalanya bagai mau pecah karna permainan gila ini!

"Ryouta.." bisik Aomine dihadapan Kise, "Pegang miliknya dan milikmu.. kocok bersamaan.."

Kise Kaijo memandangnya tak percaya. Aominecchi memberi perintah?

Walau begitu, ia tetap melakukannya. Tangan kanan Kise menggenggam miliknya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam milik Kise Touou. Ia lalu mengocoknya bersamaan.

"AH! A―Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kise Touou terkejut.

"Nnnhh.. Da―Daiki!"

Aomine menyeringai senang, matanya mendapati dua Kise-nya mendesah-desah hebat dan saling bermain satu sama lain. Mengerutkan dahinya, Aomine bisa merasakan ia akan datang.

"Da―Daiki.." Kise menjulurkan lidah, ingin dicumbu. Sedangkan Kise Touou dibawahnya masih terus bermain dengan lubang surga Kise Kaijo menggunakan kedua jari tengahnya.

Memutuskan ciuman dengan Kise Kaijonya―Aomine tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Kise Kaijo dan mendorongnya hingga terbaring keatas Kise Touou. Dua Kise saling bertatapan.

"GYAH!" Kise Kaijo terlonjak kaget, liurnya meluncur turun hingga menetes ke sudut bibir Kise Touou. Lubang Kise Kaijo kedatangan tamu. "Da―Daiki!" gemas melihat wajah Kise Kaijo yang ada dihadapannya, Kise Touou tiba-tiba menarik Kise Kaijo berciuman. "Mnnnhh!" Aomine terbelalak dibelakang sana.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh mencium Ryouta-ku, Ryouta?" geram Aomine, ia menarik miliknya lalu menghujamnya kembali ke lubang Kise Touou.

"AAH!" Kise Touou melepaskan ciumannya, ia melempar wajahnya kesamping saat merasakan gerakan cepat dan kasar didalam tubuhnya. "Da―Dai-chan!"

"Ini hukuman untukmu, anak nakal!" Aomine bergerak kasar, ia mengangkat kedua kaki Kise Touou dan menekuknya hingga ia seperti seekor udang yang menggulung. Lutut Kise Touou menyentuh bokong Kise Kaijo yang menungging.

"Nnnh!" Kise Touou mengerang, ia hampir sampai. "DAI-CHAN!" dan melepaskannya begitu saja hingga menyemprot ke dagu Kise Kajio.

Selesai dengan tugas pada Kise Touounya, Aomie berpindah ke Kise Kaijonya. Ia menghentakkan masuk, bergerak cukup kasar hingga Kise Kaijonya mendesah kencang.

"Daiki!" seru Kise Kaijo, ia klimaks dan menyemprotkan cairannya hingga ke wajah Kise Touou.

Menarik diri dai Kise Kaijonya, Aomine yang telah sampai menyemprotkan cairannya ke depan anal Kise Kaijo lalu ke anak Kise Touou-nya.

Tak sanggup lagi, Kise Kaijo segera membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tadi ia berbaring. Ia begitu lemas.

Aomine menyeringai tipis. Dihadapannya adalah pemandangan takjub. Dua Kise yang kelalahan pasca klimaks, sperma yang menghiasi dada dan sedikit diwajah. Dan cairan miliknya yang keluar dari lubang-lubang nikmat miliknya dari dua Kise tersebut.

Membanting tubuh ketengah-tengah Kise―Aomine merentangkan tangannya dan membawa dua Kise nya mendekat dan memeluknya.

Surga..

Aomine tertidur diantara dua Kise nya yang begitu menggoda.

xXXXx

"Nggghh.." Aomine mengerang. Seseorang duduk diperutnya dan miliknya bergesekkan dengan sesuatu.

"Ahhn.." desahan terdengar ditelinga Aomine, ia menggerakan tubuhnya dan membuat miliknya yang tak berbalut apapun menyodok sebuah gempalan empuk. "AH!"

Aomine menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia segera membuka mata dan berkedip sejenak. Dimatanya terlihat seseorang dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Aomine-kun!" mata Aomine terbelalak. Ia yang telah tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidur―melotot tak percaya pada orang yang kini menjepit miliknya dengan bokong kenyal milik orang tersebut. Aomine bukan Cuma bangun. Ia BANGUN!

"Guh.." orang diatasnya tertunduk, senyum yang dipaksakan dengan wajah memerah membuat ia makin bangun. "O―Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Mengernyitkan dahi, Aomine yang sedang dijepit dibagian miliknya―kini merasa terjepit saat dua orang disampingnya memeluk erat. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Matanya membelalak.

Dua Kise yang hanya menggunakan atasan jersey Touou dan Kaijo.

―juga ada Kise yang menggunakan jersey Seirin yang kini sedang menggoda juniornya dengan bokong kenyal tersebut.

Pipi Aomine terasa berdenyut naik, matanya memandang hal ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya―tapi ia begitu senang.

Tiga Kise.. dengan jersey yang berbeda.

Ada diatas ranjangnya.

Heh.. ini keajaiban, atau Cuma mimpi?

.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

.

HAPPY AOKISE DAY! \(*0*)/

Akhirnya ada juga fic yang bisa Ryuu kasih buat hari AoKise kali ini TTwTT

Sebenarnya mau kasih yang lain, tapi gak selesai, jadi cari-cari fic lain eh.. nemu yang ini~ selesain dikit dan.. TA-DA! Inilah dia~!

Gomen na~ seharusnya ini di taruh di rate MA, Cuma di ffn gak ada dan Cuma sampe M QwQ jadi kepaksa taruh disini xD /moga gak kena razia/ bicara tentang bahasanya yang agak(?) vulgar, Ryuu sengaja-ssu *ketahuan ero* lagipula diatas udah kasih warning: 'SMUT' x3

Eh? Masih ada Typo(s)? Nganggu pemandangan? Gomen na~ Ryuu orangnya emang gak teliti ehehe~ #bungkukbungkuk

Oh ya~ ini fic AoKise Ryuu yang kedua di fandom Kurobasu :3 semoga bisa memberi asupuan pada fans AoKi yang kehausan ya :3

Dan plan-plan kedepan, Ryuu mau nyoba buat apdet dengan pairing lain xD emang sih Ryuu gila Harem!Uke!Kise Cuma gak selamanya seme ketjeh nempel terus ama Ryouta-chan ku :3 pairing lain kayak KagaKuro/MuraHimu/KiyoHana/ MidoTaka dan lain-lainnya pingin Ryuu coba juga xD /malah curhat

Ya udah Cuma sampe disini aja :'3 ehehehe~

Berminat Review untuk fic ero ini? Atau sekedar fav?

Silahkan~~

Yop~ sampai ketemu kapan-kapan lagi ya? xD/


End file.
